Optoelectronic components, for example, light emitting diode components, are known. For numerous applications it is necessary to form optoelectronic components having housings that save as much space as possible. Such optoelectronic components are often formed as SMT components that are arranged on a printed circuit board of an electronic device according to a method of surface mounting. The housings of such optoelectronic components have to have a certain minimum size such that the optoelectronic component can have desired optical properties. The minimum size of an optoelectronic component governs a minimum height of a structural space required to mount the optoelectronic component above a printed circuit board. Limits are thereby imposed on a possible miniaturization of an electronic device having the printed circuit board.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic component.